1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peristaltic pump. In particular, the invention relates to a linear peristaltic pump acting by means of a lateral pressure, provided with tilting elements, which has various distinctive features which will be described in the following. The application fields of the present invention are preferably the medical field, in which it can be used as a blood pump in extra-corporeal circulation machines, as a machine for handling medical fluids, medicines, in dialysis and in hemofiltration machines and in the industrial field it can be used as a dosing pump, generally with medium-low capacities, indicatively under 20 liters per minute.
2. Description of Related Art
A peristaltic pump according to the present invention offers numerous advantages during functioning, during loading and also in productive economy.
One of the problems which can be solved thanks to the present invention relates to the crushing of the tube on which the pump acts; in fact, in well-known pumps, whose tube is substantially totally compressed, a crushing may occur and cause sudden accelerations of the liquid contained in the pumps, or turbulent flows and undesired hydrodynamic effects. These effects would lead to violent turbulent flows, would compromise the duration of the tube, and, especially, would compromise the integrity of the solid components transported by the fluid itself, like in the case of blood.